


hey dude, can you hold this for me?

by phasedvelocity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, but its cute, drabble in a way, hand holding, hey guys its scarce here and we have double uploads to day because, i wrote this in like 20 minutes lmao, im lazy, inspired by that vine, lmao read my stuff, really dumb, tyler is so dumb lmao, tyler tricked josh into holding his hand, unedited because meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasedvelocity/pseuds/phasedvelocity
Summary: tyler tricked josh into holding his hand.inspired by a vine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why did i wrote this

" hey dude can you hold this for me. ", the guy on the screen balled his fist hovering over his friend's hand and open his fist to intertwine their hands.

" got you.", the guy grinned at his friend who were looking at him weirdly. then the next vine came on in the video.

tyler was watching a vine compilation (he didn't know how he ended up there) on his phone in his bunk. it was basically 12 am and tyler was bored.

tyler paused right after that one specific vine where the guy tricked his friend into holding his hand by balling their fist and asking if they could hold the thing he was holding but ended up holding their hand instead and nothing was inside the fist.

it wasn't really the first tyler saw that vine. he did saw it a bunch of times whenever he scrolled down his vine app before it got taken down but he never really thought about how dry and funny it was. it was one of those jokes that you think is funny but you didn't laugh but it still amuses you. and tyler really wanted to do that to his bestfriend josh.

tyler quietly giggled at himself thinking how much of a great idea that was. they both do constantly touch or hold each other but he wanted to do a little gag for some reason.

tyler went to sleep with the idea in his mind so he wouldn't forgot about it when he woke up.

:::

it was 10 am and they were walking to get breakfast at mcdonalds. and tyler thought that it was a perfect timing to do the gag. though he kinda feel nervous in a way because what if it didn't work and josh wasn't amused by it. but tyler just subtly inhale a deep breath and closed his eyes to ready himself.

" hey josh, can you hold this? ",

tyler spoke up and balled his fist and hover it above josh's open palms as if giving him something.

" what is it? ", josh asked casually, looking at tyler's balled fist.

tyler open his fist and intertwine their hands instead, completely surprising josh. josh thought tyler was giving him something but tyler was actually tricked him into holding their hands.

josh's face brighten up. " aw dude.", he said, looking down at their hands, laughing.

" got you.", tyler chuckled at josh's reaction.

" you could've just asked you know.", josh grinned at his bestfriend.

" just wanted to see your reaction.", tyler squeezed josh's hand and shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

" you're adorable.", josh blurted out without thinking but instantly playing it off by continue smiling at the brunette boy. josh wasn't lying though.

" shut up.", tyler blushed and nudged josh's arms lightly.


	2. payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea by another vine by scottyshire that has the same meme and also @divinora for telling me to do this.

2 months had passed since the last time tyler did the trick to josh. and now josh was going to do a payback. a revenge. an innocent one.

since the gag, josh and tyler both have been very close. they can feel the tension surrounding them whenever they hanging out with each other. but they both just shrugged it off and told themselves that it was just nothing.

josh realized that tyler constantly blushes around him and act somewhat awkward. whether it's before a show or just sitting next to each other. things were still the same, they still play mario kart or hang out but it was getting more awkward.

whenever they were together, tyler seemed to stare at josh quite a lot and sometimes zoning out. not that he never did that before but now josh realized what he was doing and josh would end up being awkward too but then they would recover and act like back to normal.

so josh wanted to do a payback to see tyler's reaction if he did the same thing that tyler did to him 2 months ago. he must've forgot about what he did so he wouldn't be aware of what josh were going to do. the plan were thought out perfectly

josh had been waiting for this for a long time. he just really wanted to see tyler nervous and blushing in the middle of the conversation for no reason at all. he really liked it when tyler don't act like the dominant one as people always see him as. he's actually a soft pure innocent boy.

:::

now's the perfect day. they planned to go to taco bell to get some lunch and just hanging out like normal bestfriends do. they decided they would just go there by josh's car because they were tired from the tour and it's the start of their short break so they deserve rest.

the two sat in josh's car and josh being the driver of course because sometimes josh thinks that tyler ended up not focusing on the road because he kept glancing at josh. plus it was josh's car anyway.

josh turned on the radio and some random pop song blared loudly making both of them jump and they looked at each other and laughed. josh put the key in the ignition and let the car warm up for a second.

josh were 'arranging' some stuff that scattered around the car and he acted like he was a little bit busy. then it was the perfect time to do it.

" dude, hold this for me.", josh balled fist hovered over tyler's open hand on tyler's thighs. josh tried really hard to keep a serious face. he hoped he made tyler think he was making tyler hold on to something while he was cleaning the mess up.

tyler raised his eyebrows. " sure man.", tyler welcomed josh to let him hold whatever he want tyler to hold.

then josh open his fist and intertwined their hands together. tyler took a second to react and they both looked at each other and laughed. josh's revenge worked so well and tyler's reaction was priceless.

but tyler's reaction didn't stop there.

suddenly, tyler bring their intertwined hands and kissed it, trying to freak josh out and proceeded to grin at josh that was in the midst of laughter. his laughter did stop and he blinked at the spot where tyler just kissed.

josh can feel his face warming up suddenly. " w-what.", josh can feel the peck on the back of his hand lingered.

" what? ", tyler squeezed their hands then he suddenly realized what he had done and squealed. " oh fuck, i didn't realized- i don't- what-",

" i definitely did not expect that.", josh's fce broke out with a smile, feeling amused.

" oh my god.", tyler run his other hand through his hair, feeling embarrassed.

" no, i liked it.", josh put their intertwined on his left cheek and looked at tyler.

tyler gulped and looked back at josh. he was a blushing mess. anything that would come out of his mouth could end up being incoherent from how much tension and nervousness. " o-oh.",

josh laughed at how tyler reacted and kiss their intertwined hands too, mocking tyler but at the same time, he meant it. " you're cute.", josh said in confidence.

tyler ducked his head a bit and smiled down to his legs, trying to calm himself down from too much akwardness and adorableness. " s-shut up.", tyler rolled his eyes trying to cover up how much of a mess he was

josh felt a little dejavu and chuckled at tyler's reaction. " to taco bell, we go.",

they never let go of each other's hands the whole ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what lmao

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
